Silhouettes of War
by UnknownIce
Summary: Story about a group that tries to fix the world's unpure government. Just another story i thought up. Leave reviews please! Thank you!


**1**

"It's beginning isn't it."

"Yeah. They are beginning to mobilize."

"Hah. This world can't even have a year of peace. What are we to do this time?"

"Gather the others. Guess we have to break some bad news to them."

"Bad news… maybe for some of them…. But for some… I think it would be good news."

"Heh I guess you're right. Some of us haven't had much action recently. Lets wake ours first."

"Okay if you say so. Time to fight, Horus"

A light comes out of his chest and spirals down the cave. A shadow begins to rise from the bottom of the distant cave.

"Take aim, Ada"

He extends his hand as a ball of light forms. He drops it down the cave and a sniper is heard being loaded. Someone walks out of the shadow.

"Show your true beauty, Arie"

A small mechanical bird on the shadow's shoulder flies off the shadow's shoulder and dives down the cave. The sounds of technology echo off the walls.

"Oh it's you… Junkei Soshi."

"No one informed me of the new plan."

"We were about to wake you. Had another nightmare?"

"It's none of your concern."

Soshi grabs onto the handle of the rail and jumps over it down the hollow cave. Soon a giant mechanical suit rises with Soshi standing on the shoulder. Get into your suits along with your Soulbound and let's get going. Waking the other 4 won't be that simple. The suit averages about 10 times larger than the human being. The suit is made of a combination of steel and metal as well thousands of circuits that connect everything in them to anyone that climbs into the cockpit or any soul that inhabits the memory. It's the year 2409 A.D. About 10 years ago, scientists, engineers and other various groups around the world discovered something inside the human body. After centuries of constant testing of the limits of a human being, they came across a discovery that changed the world drastically.

Inside every human being is a soul that surfaces in everyday life. Shown to everyone and basically inhabits your body throughout your life. However, humans discovered that deep within the soul of your body was another essence, another soul hidden. This soul was a completely different soul that left your body after you died. Basically to the afterlife and whatever memories were left inside your previous soul would be instantly transferred over to the other soul. However, the human race and its curiosity led them to do constant research; to find out how to extract this soul as another life.

So about 5 years ago, in the year 2404 A.D., a method was found. A means of extracting the inner soul. However, the only problem was that the soul couldn't inhabit another body. Instead, the soul was able to inhabit any mechanical being or anything with a main circuit or memory; technology. Instantly, a new creation came to life, The MSCs: Mechanical Soul Carriers.

Humans tested their first MSC using a low ranked military officer just in case there were any problems to be found within the testing. They were right. Their first other essence soul or Soulbound extraction transfer to an MSC failed because the penetration of the current soul was too immense. The human was unable to withstand the pain of the soul penetration and died. After such a result from their tests, humans, instead of giving up, began to think of other methods. No new methods were found until one military scientist tested the extraction on himself. He tried once again to penetrate through his soul which is the castle of the Soulbound. His team was with him performing the mechanics and the analyzing. After 25 minutes of withstanding the pain of the penetration chamber, the body of the scientist fell to the floor, lifeless and dead. The team was sure that the experiment had failed and were about to continue their research until they received a phone call from a familiar voice. The voice told them to go to a military hanger near the research lab where the experiment was performed. As the team reached the military hanger they saw their first successful experiment. An MSC was standing before them with no pilot. Apparently, the soul of the original body died and all the memories were transferred to the Soulbound. From there, Soulbound, having the memories of the scientist, knew that it can inhabit a MSC and went searching for one. The team realized that they had successfully created a MSC that worked with the soul of another person but one new problem arose. The scientist was unable to return to its body and would be stuck in the MSC forever.

Knowing that the world has split into 2 major governments, over the centuries, both governments wanted their hands on the team that made the MSC project successful. The first government, UORB (Union of Rebirth), consisting of North America, South America, Greenland and Africa, was able to get their hands on one member of the research team. However, at the same time, the second government, ANW (Alliance of the New World), consisting of Europe, Australia, Asia, and the Middle East, were able to buy one of the research team members. They bribed one of them to hand over information but once the information was retrieved from any member of the research team, both the UORB and the ANW silenced the team so that no minority within the world would get hold of information that could be harmful against them.

The 2 governments were in constant warfare for the rest of the world as well as their own technology. The UORB was technologically advanced compared to the ANW. ANW, unlike UORB, was a lot richer and had a lot more resources on their hand to use. These governments were strict governments in which they determined the law and had full access of the military for any reason. Anyone that disobeyed the law or government inside either group was silenced forever. Many retaliation and rebellious groups arose around the world. Some are still alive while others were already silenced by the government.

"Sheesh. Why is he so serious."

"Who knows. He's been serious since he has become a silhouette."

Silhouettes of War. A group of 7 people who aim to end the world conflict of a corrupt government.

"He needs to lighten up."

Silhouette # 2

Seta Soujiro - Male

Age 19

Soulbound : Horus – Male

Skill type : Enemy Analyst, Weapon type : Melee Combat, Katana wielder – Attack speed

"Hah I totally agree with you."

"Whatever. Let's get in our suits. Get in yours already Leo."

Silhouette # 5

Tanaka Leo - Male

Aged 18

Soulbound : Rihatsu Ada – Female

Skill type : Terrain Analyst, Weapon type : Ranged Combat, Mechanical Bow Sniper – Attack damage

"Alright alright relax."

"Are you two ready for departure?"

Silhouette # 1

Junkei Soshi

Aged 17

Soulbound : Shinbi Arie – Female

Skill type : Technology Specialist, Weapon type : Ranged Combat, Sniper – Attack Speed.

"Let's begin. The others must be informed. As we all know when the world isn't pure, we are."

"Silhouettes of war"

"Silhouettes of war"

"Silhouettes of war"


End file.
